


Hush

by Maggiemaye



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Fix-It, Implied shippiness, Multi, all aboard the denial express, snuggles, soft things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 17:48:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8905621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maggiemaye/pseuds/Maggiemaye
Summary: She knew they were safe for the moment, that they were leaving Scarif behind for good, and yet she found herself timing the space between Cassian’s heartbeats beneath her hand.





	

**Author's Note:**

> You may be asking how everyone survived AND made it off-planet in this ficlet, and my answer for you is I have no idea. I just wanted to give them a sweet moment :) Hope you enjoy! Feedback is welcome, of course. And I'm @fatesofstarlight on Tumblr if you want to say hi :)

The ride back to Yavin was quiet. It stayed quiet for a long time, exhaustion and disbelief settling over them all. They had been scooped up, every one of them, and piled into the cargo hold of a battered Rebel ship. The space barely allowed them all to scrunch in against the walls, but it hardly mattered as long as they were leaving Scarif behind. Jyn knew they all thought this, but no one had to say it. There wouldn’t be anything to say for some time longer.

Bodhi had fallen asleep as soon as the ship had begun limping through space. Chirrut faced the ruin behind them, a look of searching on his face, while Baze remained watchful of him as ever. Even K-2 had no commentary to share for quite a while; eventually he climbed to the upper level. If Jyn had to guess, he was looking over the pilot’s shoulders and “helpfully” analyzing their technique.

Cassian’s attempts to sit upright had been more painful than Jyn wanted to watch, so she braced him against her chest. She was surprised and a little pleased that he didn’t protest; he just settled against her and let her wrap an arm around his torso, keeping his hand firmly on top of hers. Jyn never thought she would feel relieved to touch another person, but after that day the thought of letting him go was impossible. She knew they were safe for the moment, that they were leaving Scarif behind for good, and yet she found herself timing the space between Cassian’s heartbeats beneath her hand. Caching them as if to hold them all close to her, just in case. Idly she wondered if he was doing the same with her own heart thumping against his back.

His hair smelled of sweat and blood mingled together; which only turned her stomach if she thought about it too much. It was hanging down awkwardly in his eyes, so Jyn reached up with her free hand to smooth it back. He tensed for a split second; if he hadn’t been pressed so close, she wouldn’t have noticed.

“What are you doing?”

Her face burned and she snatched her hand away, though there was no hiding the spike in her heart rate from Cassian.

“Trying to be soothing, I guess,” she said, keeping her voice carefully even. “I’ve never done it before.”

Chirrut and Baze both smiled without turning their heads. Cassian shifted against her, moving so that he could look up at her.

“Well, I didn’t say stop.”

His voice was weary but Jyn could hear the grin in it. More importantly, she could see the slightest of smiles on his face, and it suited him well. Across from them, Baze stopped holding back his chuckle. Jyn flushed again but this time the embarrassment was gentler.

“Aye, aye, Captain,” was all she said, bringing her hand back to his hair. This time Cassian sighed as she stroked back and forth. Jyn could feel the last of the tension melt out of his body as he rested his forehead in the crook of her neck. It wasn’t long before his hand started to go slack over hers and his breathing eased.

In all their travels together, Jyn had yet to ever see Cassian sleep. She didn’t know how he had always timed it. But he was clearly not the type that would allow himself to be seen resting. Perhaps that made it all the more surreal to feel him so warm and still against her. Conscious of disturbing him, she slowed her breaths to match his as exactly as possible, until their chests moved as one.

K-2 poked his head down into the hold after a while, checking in. Jyn was sure that if droids had eyebrows, his would be sky-high at the sight of her and Cassian.

“It is not wise to let him sleep for long. He could have sustained head trauma.” K-2 was unable to keep his voice down; Bodhi and Cassian both stirred but neither woke up.

“It’s not much longer now, Kay,” Jyn whispered. “I can take care of him.”

K-2 regarded her with his head tilted to the side, and Jyn couldn’t help but think she was still being evaluated. She wondered what she’d have to do to find herself in the droid’s good graces, if that would ever quite be possible. But K-2 eventually nodded and backed out of sight without another word. Jyn counted it as a victory--one of several victories of the day, she reminded herself. The hold lapsed into quiet again; aside from muted voices above them, all Jyn heard was bodies shifting and breathing. The sounds of life.

There weren’t any windows in the hold, but when Chirrut suddenly straightened and looked ahead, Jyn knew.

“Cassian,” she whispered, shaking his shoulder gently. “Wake up.”

“What?” He was groggy, blinking the sleep away, and Jyn couldn’t help but smile.

“We’re home.”


End file.
